Lost stories of the Pokemon chronicles
by BerryMaiden
Summary: We have all followed the story of Ash Ketchum. What about the journeys of his previous travelling partners? Or the stories of major game characters who only made cameos? In this series of pokemon chronicles we'll follow the stories of their travels!
1. Preface

**Preface – Extended summary**

We have all followed the journeys of Ash Ketchum. What about the journeys of his travel partners? Or the stories of major game characters whom only made cameos? These are the stories of their journey. In this series you'll know what Misty, Brock, May, Max and Dawn did after leaving their respective journeys with Ash. Also have you ever wonderd what the major game characters such as Ethan,Kris, Silver, Lucas etc role was? Well. In this series of chronicles you will follow the journeys of all these characters who have been forgotten in the anime. This series will contain hints of multiple shippings and will be based on the Pokemon anime.

- Shadowkitty800


	2. May: Start of a new journey

**A start of a new journey.**

A/N **Hey guys this is my new story based on the pokemon anime. I was inspired to write after seeing how the fandoms reactions to different characters leaving the anime and the fact that the creators decided to give cameos to main characters in the games. This story will have a plot to each character. You will get what I'm saying as the chapters progress. Hope you enjoy it! **

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPC

A week has past since the young co-ordinator's return to her home city. Petalburg.

For the past two years she along with her younger brother Max, Pokémon breeder Brock and Ash Ketchum had been travelling around the regions of Hoenn and Kanto, competing in contests and raising Pokémon. The past two years would be something she would remember always. In a matter of two days she would be starting a new journey in the region of Johto.

PCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPCPC

Roaming around the streets of Petalburg, 12 year old May walks back and forth, trying to past the time.

**May's POV**

Great, I just realized how boring Petalburg really is!. All this walking is making me hungry! And when I'm hungry I'd want to eat and when I eat too much I wouldn't be able to move and when I can't move I'd get bored and when I get bored I'd want to walk. It's a never-ending cycle!

Around me people were going about their everyday life. Some were going to work, the others were grocery shopping and the little children were probably on their way to school. It saddens me to know that they had 'not had the same experience as me. Like travelling for example!

I learned so much from travelling in two years than I would have if I had stayed in Petalburg. I would never have thought of loving Pokémon. I blinked and the realization hit me. I would never have _dreamed _of loving Pokémon! But now I love them! I can't imagine life without them.. Beautifly, Skitty, Munchlax, Blaziken….

I started to remember the first time I set out to travel when suddenly I was brought out of my deep thinking when suddenly my Poke-Nav rang. I reached out to my brown waist bag that I carried around during my travels and took out the black and tallow device. I looked at the screen and saw that it was my dad who was calling. I pressed the little green button to take the call.

" May?" said my dad. His voice was a little muffed over the Poke'- nav.

" Hey dad what's wrong?" I asked. My dad wouldn't usually call me. He was usually too busy with his gym.

" Nothings wrong sweetie, I just need a favor to ask" Replied my dad.

" A favor? Sure!" Anything to get me out of this boredom.

" Right now I'm in Littleroot town with professor Birch. Your mother has a dawn stone packed for delivery. I need you to come to Littleroot with the dawn stone with professor Birch's son who's at the moment with your mother"

When my dad finished talking I heard him taking a huge breath.

" Sure I'll do it. But wait who's professor Birch's son?" I asked him. I didn't even know he had a son.

" Brendan Birch, he's helping his father with research revolving around the dawn stone. He's here to help deliver it" Said my dad.

" I understand but why do I have to go" I asked. I really didn't understand why I had to go. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

" I just thought it would be easier for you since you are going to leave to Johto in 2 days. You can just board the ship from Littleroot and go straight from here. " Replied My dad.

He did have a point and besides it takes almost 2 days to reach Littleroot by foot and also this defiantly beats doing nothing.

" Ok I'll do it! You can count on me!" I grinned and gave my Dad a thumbs up from the Poke-Nav.

" I knew I could count on you!" Dad smiled and the Poke-Nav disconnected.

I started to walk on the familiar path Max and I use to take from the playground to our house when we were little. Speaking of Max! He'll be starting his journey around Hoenn sometime later this year as he will be 10 soon. At the moment he takes care of dad's Pokémon in the gym.

I reached my house and sure enough two figures were standing in front. One was my mother holding this dawn stone and the other was a boy around my age. I started to get nervous about having to travel with a new person after two years with the same was wearing a white hat that could be mistaken for his hair. Below the hat is outlined with green with a white pokeball sign on it. He was wearing a black shirt with red stripes on it and black pants. He was also wearing a off the shoulder green bag which I assume is where all his pokeballs are.

I quickly fixed my red bandana and went to greet them.

" I assume your father told you what you must do" My mother smiles and I nodded and then looked over at Brendan.

" Hi there I'm May nice to meet you" I reached out my hand for handshake.

Brendan smiled and took my hand. " The name's Brendan"

His friendliness made my previous nervousness go away. After all he will be by travelling partner for the next two days.

" You're the gym leaders kid?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

He scratched his hat.

" I thought the gym leader's kid would be a guy…"

On second thought I take back the friendliness part. Before I got to reply a voice belonging to non other than brother said.

"I'm also the gym leader's kid" Max walked to our mothers side with a smug look on his face. He pointed at me. " Unlike her I actually plan to take on gym battles and succeed my father!" When he finished saying that, Max had a very determined look on his face.

Brendan smiles at him. ' Good for you! That seems like an excellent goal to keep you motivated once you become a trainer!"

Max grinned at him and blushed. He really likes to be praised. Brendan turned towards me again and said.

" What about you?" What do you do?" Before I got to answer again Max jumped in and said.

" Oh May? She is not into battling! She likes Pokemon contests. You know those cheesy acts to make the attacks look beautiful? He stretched the last part on purpose to mock me. " And you get a ribbon instead of a gym badge"

My brother looked at me all smugged with his hands to his glasses. He's so annoying! How dare he insult contests!.

" For your information young man I made the top 4 in the last grand festival and I have you know that it was'nt easy!" There that'll teach that little Wurmple.

Brendan had a very bemused look on his face as he watched our sibling rivalry unfold. Then he turned to face me.

" If you made it to the top 4 that means you had to battle , am I right?" I nodded.

" Yeah! Contest battles are just as hard as regular battles!' I stuck my tongue out at Max and he did the same. Out mother giggled.

" I guess somethings never change" She handed me the dawn stone. " Here! You hold on to this until the two of you reach Littleroot town"

I said I would and put the dawn stone into my waist pack.

PCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPC

It was late afternoon. After having lunch my mother packed Brendan and I a snack to take on our journey.

" Promise me you'll be careful and don't forget to stop and rest in Oldale town" Said my mom with a worried look on her face.

" Mom don't worry, I'll be fine and besides this isn't my first time travelling" I assured her as Brendan smiled at her.

" Yeah and I've been travelling all the time so there is really no need to worry!" said Brendan with a grin.

My mother smiled at us both. " I'll see you in two days to drop you off at the harbor!"

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPC

I hugged my mother and my brother while Brendan shook hands with them. After saying our goodbyes we both walked towards the path that would take us to Littleroot Town. As we walked I wondered what secrets lie in the mysterious dawn stone resting in my waist pack.

Stay tuned.

**A/N:- **** Yes! The first official chapter of this story is complete. I really hope you enjoyed it! This story won't be completely be about May. Next chapter is about Misty at her gym and a certain game character. Oh and don't worry this is'nt the end of May's chapter too. This will continue after I do the chapters of other characters and you can choose to follow the story of any of the characters or you can read this as a whole. The choice is yours. **

**Review. So I'll know if you want me to continue this. Oh and constructive suggestions are welcome! Until next time seeya!**

**- Shadowkitty800**


	3. Misty: A new Era

**A/N :- ** **Well.. this is the second chapter ! This one features Misty and a certain character from the games. ( And don't worry the last chapter wasn't the end of May's storyline I'll continue that after 2 more chapters about other characters ) **

**A new era **

The sun begins to set on the peaceful city known as Cerulean city. People and trainers alike end their busy day to prepare for the next. Cerulean city is known for its exquisite beaches and beautiful bright blue sea. As the name suggests it also the home for the Kanto region's water Pokémon gym.

PCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPCPPC

After a long day of battling 5 promising trainers in a row the young gym leader known by the name Misty relaxes near the Cerulean gym pool. The pool was full of water Pokémon who belongs to Misty and her sisters. She has been known as tough gym leader even though she took the role from her three sisters just 2 years ago. From the five battles she had today she won 3 and gave the cascade badge to the other 2 trainers who had defeated her.

**Misty's POV**

"What a day!" I sighed as I placed my legs in to the warm pool. I was wearing my new attire that I have gotten yesterday. Which was a white swim suit and a matching blue jacket. From beneath the water something started to tickle my foot. I let out a giggle.

' Hey! Cut it out!"

From the pool, out came my little water horse. Horsea. I took out the water Pokemon and hugged it.

" You did so well today Horsea! I'm so proud of you!".

Today was a day Horsea had worked extra hard. Her hydro pump has been improving day by day and today was proof when she took down a helpless magby. Ok maybe it was because she's a water type and magby's a fire type. But that's besides the point. Sooner or later she'll evolve into a powerful Seadra! She was a determined creature. I wonder where she gets that from?

I was cuddling Horsea day dreaming about spa's and the beach with me relaxing there after a tough day, when out of the blue I heard my sister Daisy's voice.

"Misty! You have a challenger!" I almost fainted.

" Seriously ! Again?" I shouted. My voice echoed against the gym walls.

" You can always give'em the badge straight out!" Replied my other sister Lily in her annoying valley girl accent.

I sweat dropped. You see. My sisters have this idea of giving out the badges to the challengers without having to battle and me being the only one who hasn't lost her mentality am against it.

" No no no! Don't do that! I'll take on this last challenger!" I called.

" Kay! Bring her in Lilly!" Said my third sister violet.

I looked at Horsea and smiled a tired smile. I was tired. She was tired and I'm sure all my other Pokémon would agree too. I mean five long hard battles one day is enough!

" Well then Horsea.. ." I stroked the little water horse . "I guess one more battle wouldn't do us any harm right? "

" _Hoorsee!"_ She agreed and I smiled at her.

" Bring in the challenger! "

PCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPCPCP

The door that the challenger waited behind opens, and there stood a girl. She looked about ten years old and had long light brown hair. She was wearing a blue tank top and a red short skirt. On her head she wore a white hat with the Poke ball symbol on it. She didn't seem the kind who love battling from that soft look on her face.

I smiled at her and said in a stern voice. " Welcome to the cerulean gym. My name is Misty and I'm the gym leader of water Pokemon!"

The soft innocent look the girl had disappeared and was replaced with pure determination. A look that I was very familiar with… She looked at me straight in the eye and said.

" My name is Leaf and I come from Pallet town! And I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master!

Goosebumps went all over me when she finished her statement. This was all too familiar. Four years may have gone by but I still remember ..Not only did Leaf have the same look of determination on her face, She comes from the same town and has the same morals as… him… _The last time I checked he was travelling around Sinnoh region with this co-ordinator girl with blue hair. _I looked at Leaf and took my place at the gym stadium. The referee that was in between us began to say

" The match between gym leader Misty and Leaf from Pallet town may begin once I blow the whistle. Each trainer are allowed only two Pokemon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute their pokemon.."

The rules the referee was reciting were rules I've been hearing day after day so it was nothing new. I looked at Leaf and she was as ready as ever.

" Ok on your marks, get set…."

The screech of the whistle blew in my ears. Leaf took out her Pokeball. I wonder what she's going to pick..

" Butterfree I choose you!" She yelled. The pokemon was thrown in to the air and as it opened the inside of the ball ilumintaed.

" _FREEE" _ Out came the purple butterfly pokemon flapping its silver wings as it flew gracefully to the center of the stadium. Not a bad choice.

" All right. I see what your game is!" I threw in my pokeball. I choose you Starmi!"

" _HIYAA" _ The purple starfish pokemon with a red jewel at the center spun around and made its way to the gym stadium.

" Begin!" The referee yelled.

" Butterfree use Phsybeem!" Yelled out Leaf as her Butterfree's eyes began to glow a purplish color. I knew what was coming.

" Starmi dodge and use water gun!" I called out to Starmi before Butterfree's phsybeem hit her.

_" hiyea"_ Starmi spinned across the gym and dodged the attack. When she stopped spinning, water squirted out of the tip of her head and hit directly on to Butterfree.

" Butterfree no!" shouted Leaf. She glared at me and called out her next attack. " Ok now Butterfree use tackle!"

"freee" Butterfree plunged straight at Starmi. When fighting water Pokemon a direct attack isn't the smartest choice.

I smirked. " Bad choice Leaf" I looked at the plunging Buttefree. " Starmi go jump in to the pool"

"Hiie" Starmi jumped into the pool. As Butterfree missed she too fell into the pool.

" No hang in there Butterfree!" Leaf yelled out trying to motivate her Pokemon but we both knew the end result.

" Starmi use swift!"

Its all over now. Swift never misses and just as I thought it didn't.

Bright stars hit poor Butterfree and that was the end of that.

"Butterfree is un able to battle! Starmi's the winner"

I could see tears of frustration in Leaf's eyes much like an old friend of mine. She turned towards me and frowned.

" Well I got one left so don't think I'm giving up!" she took out her next Pokeball. " I choose you Charmander!"

" Char Char!" The little red dragon Pokemon shot out in flames. Not a very good choice when battling water pokemon. At all.

"Leaf are you sure you wanna go with charmander? He's a fire type" I told her.

" We're fine Misty! Charmander and I have got a pretty strong bond!" Said Leaf. I'm guessing Charmander is leaf's starter Pokemon… Strong bond eh? Ok then. I know her game.

" Starmi get out of the pool!' As Starmi got out of the water Leaf was preparing for her next attack.

" Charmander use scratch!" She yelled out. I see.. she's trying to avoid using fire attacks. But scratch won't work on this starfish.

" Starmi use harden!" I smirked. Harden will stop inflicting damage on Starmi.

Charmander started clawing at Starmi but so far it wasn't working.

" Rapid spin now Starmi!" I yelled out the very effective close range attack. Starmi had begun to spin and it threw charmander out of the way.

' Chaaar!" The little fire pokemon began to scream in pain.

" No charmander hang in there!" Leaf yelled out. I could see that from the look on her face she was thinking hard for a strategy. Her eyes wandered to Starmi and then to the center of Starmi. Her eyes brightened and I had an idea of what was coming.

" Charmander use pound against Starmi's red jewel!" Leaf yelled out. My eyes widened. Oh no! when challengers usually figure out Starmi's weak point it was usually the end.

" Starmi quick jump in to the pool!' But it was no use. Charmander was to fast as it crashed straight at my Starmi's center. Once Starmi's center was hit she started to get dizzy and I knew none of my attacks would work. Starmi's confused.

" Charmander finish off Starmi with scratch again!"

" Chaar!" Charmander shared his trainer's determination as it scratched Starmi and soon it was over.

Starmi layed on the floor. The jewel at the center of the Starmi began to blink. This was a sign of defeate. I pulled out Starmi's poke'ball.

" Starmi return!" the red lasers of the pokeball pulled Starmi in. I smiled at the Pokeball. " Starmi you deserve a good rest". I put the pokeball away and looked at Leaf.

" See Misty! I told you. The bond between Charmander and I are too strong to be broken!" Said Leaf with a triumph look on her face. Charmander seems to agree. Now we were both down to one pokemon each. Strong bond eh? I know exactly which pokemon I'm going to use. I smirked at Leaf as I took out my Pokeball.

" All right then. Lets end this. Go! Horsea!" I threw in my pokeball and the water horse pokemon got out. " _Hoorseaa"_ Charmander and Leaf weren't the only once who had a strong bond. Horsea and I have been together for four whole years.

" Charmander lets go for a head on attack ! Use pound!". Leaf did'nt seem to waste time with her attacks. She was going for a head on attack. Looks like she's underestimating Horsea's small size.

" Horsea use bubble beam!" I yelled out. Horsea obediently sent out bubbled from her beak . It hit Charmander. But wait. Charmander was still standing as if he hadn't taken a hit. Leaf smirked.

" OK Charmander, lets try that again, Use pound!"

_" CHaar" _Charmander charged in.

What a strong creature. I started to get nervous as this has never happened before. While fighting a fire pokemon I mean. Before I could ask Horsea to dodge it was already too late it was a direct it.

" Horsea no!" I shouted. Charmander's pound was too strong and I had begun to lose hope. Suddenly before I new it Horsea began to glow up.

Horsea's glow brightened the whole gym. I was almost blinded by it. Looks of bewilderment washed over Leaf, the referee, Charmander and I. As we looked on Horsea began to change shape and as the glow began to fade Horsea wasn't there anymore. In its place was a majestic Seadra. Horsea had evolved!

" Its Seadra!" I yelled out in surprise! In front of me wasn't he familiar little bundle I had known.

" Oh wow!" said Leaf who was still shocked.

Now the battle had really begun!

" Seadra you ready to win this?" I asked my newly evolved Pokemon. Seadra roared in response. " All right then. Seadra charge straight at Charmander!" The grown water horse roared and headed straight at the fire lizard. This triggered Leaf's attention as she got out of her previous shock.

" Charmander quick dodge it!" She yelled out.

Charmander easily dodged the attack but once he dodged it Seadra cornered him. Now there was no escape.

" Seadra" I looked over at Leaf. " Use Hydro pump!"

Seadra yelled out and a huge amount of water came out of her mouth and sprayed against Charmander. The poor fire lizard cried in agony as it's most detested attack was used on him. Charmander spun around and fell.

" No Charmander please get up!" Leaf cried even though we both knew it was over. Charmander had fainted.

The referee looked over at Charmander and said. " Charmander is un able to battle the victor goes to Gym leader misty!"

I smiled as I returned Seadra into her pokeball. " I knew you could do it" I whispered to the poke ball. I looked up at Leaf. Her head was down in disappointment. Her white hat was covering her face.

" Leaf. You did really well. You managed to beat Starmi with Charmander. A fire type no less." I smiled at her. Leaf raised her head and I could see that her eyes were moist.

" Thank you Misty." She briefly bowed at me. " But I underestimated your Horsea… Umm I mean Seadra. I guess I've got a lot to learn" She smiled brightly at me and giggled.

PCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPC

The sun had set and the stars were among us. We were in front of the doors of the Cerulean gym. Leaf and I.

" Once again Misty thank you for having this battle with me. It really meant a lot" Said Leaf. Her eyes were glowing as she smiled. I smiled back at her.

" It really was no problem!" I smiled as I scratched my head. " After all it's my job!"

Leaf giggled as she took out her hand for a hand shake.

" Hey! This isn't the last time you are going to see me though!"

I shook her hands. " Sure. Just let me know when you want a re match. You know where to find me" I grinned.

After shaking hands Leaf smiled and went her way. I watched her as she disappeared amongst the lights of Cerulean City. One thing's for sure. I knew that this wasn't the last time I'd see her.

That fire burning in her eyes was proof that she will continue her journey and that we would battle again some day. After all I know someone who is like a male counterpart to her. I looked up at the stars.

_Ash Ketchum. If only you'd met her_.

**A/N:- ****Second chapter is dooone! Yay!. I hope you guys liked it. This ones dedicated to all the Leaf fans. It's a shame she didn't have an anime appearance. Not even a cameo! I got the idea to make Leaf act like from the fact that Leaf and Red are counterparts in the firered and leafgreen games. And red is said to be Ash's game counterpart. ( geez all this counter part talk is making me confused) Anyway next chapter will feature Jimmy and Marina also known as Ethan and Kris in the games. I hope you look forward to that! Have a great day :D **


	4. Jimmy: Separate Paths

**A/N :- I hope you guys like this fic so far. Trust me more stuff's going to happen to the characters in future chapters. Till then here is Jimmy ( Ethan in the games) and Marina ( Kris in the games). This one has hints Questshipping. Referenxes to the pokemon chronicle episode ****Raikou legend of thunder**** will me made. Hope you like it :D.**

**Separate paths**

As the Johto region's first Pokemon contest grand festival came to a close the crowd cheered as they looked upon their first top coordinator raise the ribbon cup above his head. The man that held the ribbon cup gracefully waved his hand to show his appreciation to the crowd.

" Ladies and Gentlemen we now have a top coordinator!" Said the MC or Master of Contest. The screams and cheers of the crowd grew even louder. The MC motioned them to quiet down.

" I know you're all excited but lets give a chance for the judges to speak about our very first grand festival!" Said the MC. Instantly the crown went silent as the founder of all contests took the microphone to speak.

" I'm honoured to have been part of this delightful experience. I thank all the coordinators for their hardwork in getting in to the grand festival in the first place! Pokemon contests aren't all fun and games" Said . The crown giggled.

" I congratulate Johto regions first top coordinator and I wish you the best in your future!" Said Mr. Contesta as the top coordinator bowed in thank you and the crowd cheered.

" Before we forget might I add that was indeed a close battle. The points were deducing like sea-saw. The runner-up lost by only 3 points! And for that reason I congratulate the runner up!"

said as he pointed his hand at the runner up. The runner up did not look up as her head was down in disappointment.

_Just 3 points away and I could have won!_ She thought.

The crowd started cheering again. But one familiar voice in the crowd was what made her raise her head.

" YEAH! Go Marina!" a boy's voice screamed.

She smiled. _Typical Jimmy_

After the blue haired bowed in respect she turned towards the exit and left the contest stadium, the crowds cheer fading as she went further.

PCPCPCPCPCPPCPCC

**Marina's POV**

As I walked towards exit of the contest hall my previous disappointment vanished and was replaced with excitement. I am the runner up to Johto's first grand festival! And I should feel proud. In fact I feel amazing!. Being a star was my dream when I first became a trainer. Back then Johto didn't have contests so I had to improvise my attacks to make them look beautiful when battling. As soon as I found out Johto has started to have contests I immediately got my contest pass and followed my dream. Jimmy tagged along.

You see, Jimmy is an old friend. We're both from new bark town and we both got our first pokemon from proffesor Elm. Cydaquil and Wani Wani or Totodile as you may call the crocodile pokemon. Unlike me Jimmy does pokemon battling instead. You know the ones you get a gym badge instead of a fancy ribbon? I was gonna go the gym path but I was never happy with the battle style. Jimmy only came with me on my travels if the towns or cities we go to also have a Gym otherwise we go separate ways. Even so, We see eachother at almost every pokemon center one way or another. Now that the Johto grand festival is done I don't know what I am going to do. Contests are'nt going to be held for months!.

The automatic doors of the Contest hall opened before me and there stood Jimmy himself smiling his goofy grin.

" You were awesome Marina!" Said Jimmy. He gave me a thumbs up.

" Hey Thanks! Although it stinks I lost by only 3 points!" I said.

Jimmy scratched his head. " I know how you feel but if I were you I'd be happy!" Jimmy grinned and I smiled back. That cheeky boy.

" Thank you Jimmy. You're sweet!" I said as I pat him on the shoulder as he blushed. I giggled. Jimmy went through all that trouble to get to Cherrygrove City which hosted the grad festival. It's a city that doesn't have a Gym. I smiled at the thought of him coming here just to see me.

After recovering from the pat Jimmy regained he posture and said

" Hey how about we have dinner at the pokemon center? I'll pay!"

I smiled my sly grin. The same grin I used to tease him at the pokemon center we stayed at when the legendary pokemon raikou was hurt.

" Are you asking me on a date?" I asked with my grin still on.

Jimmy stuttered and blushed.

" Whhat? No! I'm just giving you an idea on how to celebrate your achievement!" Said Jimmy very quickly.

" Are you suuure?" I wanted to tease him a bit more. " There is'nt going to be any flowers or soft music playing at the dinner?" I edged closer to him as his face turned as red as the sweater he was wearing.

" Marina stop! Besides I'm only doing this because I am hungry and I have a lot of money to spare!' he said and crossed his arm stubbornly. I pouted.

" Come on Jimmy! Why can't you just admit you like me?" I said as Jimmy's face went pale.

" L-Like you?" Jimmy gulped.

" Yes?" I said. Before Jimmy had the time to answer his bag began to lit up and out came his starter pokemon Typhlosion. Jimmy's Typhlosion has a history of popping out of his Pokeball.

"Typhlosion?" Exclaimed Jimmy. The fire Pokemon looked at Jimmy and then me and back at Jimmy again.

_' Ehe he he he he E he he he" _ Typhlosion's laugh was more like the laugh of a creepy old man. Jimmy and I looked at Typhlosion as it continued laughing. This scenario was all too familiar. I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

" Typlosion return!" Said Jimmy obviously annoyed at this sudden interruption. " So. Dinner tonight. Meet me at the restaurant in the Pokemon center" Said Jimmy before he ran off to the Pokémon center next to the contest hall.

I smiled.

Boys. They'll never learn.

PCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPC

It was 7pm and I was making my way down to the restaurant. I was'nt wearing anything too fancy. I was wearing my usual pink top without the white cardigan and some black shorts. I took out the barret I usually wear on my head and replaced with hair clips.

As I reached the bottom floor there was a fair amount of people looking at the tv screen on the wall. I decided to check out what it was showing. In the screen it showed a time lapse of a grand festival. It featured preliminary rounds and a Quarter finals round of a green haired boy and a girl with a red bandana. After a brief second the screen switched to a long blonde haired man wearing a tuxedo with the pokemon Milotic next to him while he held a ribbon cup.

" Oh wow.." I sighed.

The screen then switched to a woman that looked much like the Johto contest MC. She had the same red wavy hair but instead of a green top she had a red top on.

" Good evening viewers from all regions! I'm Vivian and what you just witnessed were footage from the last Grand festival we had in the Hoenn region!"

_Hoenn region?_ That was the region that held the title founder of pokemon contests. I looked on at the TV.

" Well then. I am pleased to announce that official pokemon contests will be held in the hoenn region again! With a chance for you to compete in the Hoenn region Grand festival! Now lets have a word from our top coordinator Robert!" Said Vivian as the same blonde man with the purple tuxedo came in front of the screen.

I turned away from the TV and made my way to the restaurant where Jimmy was probably waiting.

_Hoenn region grand festival… _ My thoughts began to ponder of the all the possibilities.

PCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPC

It has been more than ten minutes since I have sat down in one of the tables for two in the restaurant. That Jimmy is so going to pay for making a lady wait. My thoughts went towards the Hoenn reigon again.

_There isn't much to see in Johto. After all I've lived here all my life and travelled across it participating in contests and battles. Do I really want to participate in the same contests again? Same rules? Do I really want to see the Bell tower of ecruteak or visit the sprout tower in Violet city for a second time?_ I began to question all the things I would have to do again if I stayed in Johto when suddenly a voice brought me back.

" Marina?"

I looked up and sure enough it was Jimmy. But he was'nt wearing his red sweater or his signature backwards cap. Instead he was wearing tuxedo!. I held in my laughter but failed.

" What's so funny?" Asked Jimmy as he sat down in front of me. He crossed his arms and frowned at me.

" N-nothing! Jimmy! Where did you get that suit?" I asked as I controlled my laughter. I felt bad at laughing at him. I was wearing normal cloths while he was all dressed up in a fancy tux. He did not even look like himself he looked like an actual gentleman. I blushed.

" You know those rich gentleman types of trainers that roam around near pokemon centers? While I told him that I had a D-aat—I mean dinner with a friend he decided to let me borrow one of his coats" said Jimmy.

" That's nice of him" I said as the waitor came towards our table. " We'd like to take our orders please" I said.

" No no! Marina!" Said Jimmy while waving his hands. I looked at him questiongly. " I would like to take our orders please" Said Jimmy towards the waitor.

" I just said that Jimmy.." I said. Jimmy hushed me with his fingers and I once again blushed. " This is a man's job!' he said and I rolled my eyes.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPC

After our food was brought in quick service in curtsey of sir Jimmy. We were engaged in conversation about our travels. Reliving our most memorable times.

" Remember our meeting with Raikou?" Asked Jimmy. His eyes were bright when he said that.

" How could I forget?' I said. Meeting the legendary pokemon Raikou was something I would always remember. I mean who could forget meeting a legend?

" That was the best!" Said Jimmy. He scratched his head and said " Apparently a Raikou was found roaming around in Hoenn region, could it be the same one?" Said Jimmy. When Jimmy said the word " Hoenn" My mind left again to the conversation I had with my self earlier this evening. _Should I go? Do I want to go? _Before I went deeper into my head I heard Jimmy say.

"Heyyloo Marina? Do you think it could be the same one we met?" Jimmy waved his hands over m face. Oh. He was still talking about the Raikou.

" Who knows. Maybe if I went over to Hoenn I would find out" I winked. Then I realized what I just said. The answer to my internal questions was just in that sentence I just spoke. Even though I said it indirectly. Jimmy laughed. He took it as a joke. As usual. Then it became quiet. I decided this was my chance to tell him what my next journey is going to be.

" Jimmy…" I said.

" yes Marina?" Said Jimmy. He leaned in closer his left hand on his check his elbow on the table.

" The grand festival and Johto is done…" I said as I fidgeted with my fingers.

" Mmm Hmm.. I know that Marina" said Jimmy with a bored expression on his face.

" Official contests won't be open for at least five months…. " I said.

" Yeah. So? You can travel around with me and cheer me on in my gym battes!" laughed jimmy as he gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled sadly. " Yea… but cheering you on is'nt going to get me anywhere.. I need something to do." I said as I looked down.

Jimmy rubbed his chin and grinned. " I know! You can enter gym battles with me! It'll be fun!" said Jimmy.

I smiled and shook my head. " I will never be happy with gym battling" Jimmy's smile disappeared and he knew something was up. " I would be so much alive and happier if I continued on my coordinator path. It's a huge world and so many contests! So many ways to present my pokemon and make them shine!" I said and smiled at Jimmy.

Jimmy scratched the back of his head. " Soo what are you trying to say?" He asked nervously.

I looked at him in the eye and said as confidently as I could. " I will go to the Hoenn region. By my self! What better region to go enter pokemon contests? Its just a ferry ride away!" I smiled brightly. But the smile did not reach Jimmy.

Jimmy opened his mouth but before he could say anything nurse joy came over to our table.

" I'm sorry dear. I over heard what you were talking about" Said Nurse joy as she bowed at the both of us. I smiled. Jimmy didn't. Nurse hoy turned to look at me and said. " If you want to compete in contests in Hoenn you need to register in 3 days" said the nurse joy.

" Three days? Sure I can do that now!" I said with a smile at the Joy. The nurse Joy shook her head and I looked at her with a confused expression.

" I'm afraid you can't register for contests in Hoenn in Johto. You have to go to the Hoenn region and do the registration in Oldale town there." Nurse joy said. My eyes widen.

" Three days till registrations close? And I have to get to Hoenn to do that?" I repeted what she said. From the corner of my eyes I could see that Jimmy had a satisfaction smile on his face. I frowned.

Nurse joy continued to look at me. " Yes. And the earliest ferry leaved tomorrow morning." Said Nurse joy.

" Tommorow! How will I get a ticket this late?" I exclaimed. I could hear jimmy eating away at his spaghetti obviously annoyed at our conversation and what I am about to do.

" My sister won a ticket to Hoenn from the lottery at goldenrod." Smiled nurse joy as my grin grew wider. " She's a pokemon nurse so she would'nt be going anywhere she gave me the ticket so I can give it someone who might need it and looks like I found just the person!" Nurse joy smiled and handed me a Hoenn region ferry ticket. My heart started thumping. I could not believe this was happening. So fast! I took the Ticket from nurse joy.

" Thank you So much! I don't know how much I can say this but thank you thank you!" I started saying over and over again. Nurse joy giggled. " No problem. Just doing a good deed" I smiled at her.

Suddenly there was a loud slam. I looked over and saw that Jimmy was making his way up the stairs. Immediately I felt bad.

" Jimmy wait!" I called to him and before I could follow him nurse joy stopped me and said. "Let him be. He'll understand he's just upset".

"But.." I started to say.

" He'll come around. You'll see. By morning" said nurse joy as she turned to leave. I stared at the stair case Jimmy took as my eyes started to fill with tears. _Oh Jimmy._

PCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPPCPCPC

**Jimmy's POV**

I layed on my bed inside the guest room I stayed at during the Marina's grandfestival. I turned over. How could she do this to me? After all I have done for her! I mean I dressed up in this dumb suit for goodness sake! And now she's leaving me to enter some foolish contests? What a joke! I turned over again.

I had four gym badges to earn and I will be eligible for the Johto league. I won most gym badges knowing that there was someone to impress and if Marina leaves for Hoenn I wouldn't have the motivation I had. I know it's a stupid reason but that's what happens when I guy likes someone. I sighed.

I took out my badge case and looked at all the badges I have earned so far. Feather Badge from Falkner, Fog badge from Morty, Hive badge from Bugsy and the Plain badge from Whitney. Each and every one of them was earned from pure hard work my pokemon and I put in.

Then my mind went to Marina and how hard she tries to earn all her five ribbons. Her face when a particular combination move goes right. She looked so happy. If Marina came with me to only cheer for my gym battles she would not have a smiling face at all. In fact now that I think about it she'd be miserable and even if contests in Johto do open again she'd have to travel to the same places and that would make her even more trapped. I wouldn't want that for her.

Going to the Hoenn region could be a big break for her. I sighed for the second time. I guess she's right. She needs this opportunity. Besides its not like we'll not be in touch or anything. I have her number on my poke gear. I smiled to myself. I'll apologize to her tomorrow morning before she leaves.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPC

**Marina's POV**

I packed my stuff and was outside the pokemon center. I was waiting for Jimmy. If he shows up before I left. I felt so bad about last night. I could not even sleep. Even the excitement of me going to Hoenn didn't help me much either.

I paced back and forth and looked at my Poketch watch. It was 7:15. The ferry leaves at 7:30 am. I decided I would call Jimmy when I get to the ferry. I started to walk towards the direction of the cherrygrove harbor when suddenly.

" Marina wait!" Jimmy shouted.

I turned around relieved. Just in time. Jimmy ran towards me and gasped for breath. I smiled at him. after a few more breaths he said. " I'm sorry about last night. It was un called for" He said as he scratched his head and grinned. I just stared at him. A long pause of silence past between us.

" So.. umm goodluck and goodbye?" said Jimmy as he reached his hand for a hand shake. Without further thinking I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

If I could see his face now I'd bet he'd be blushing like mad. I buried my head in his neck.

" Jimmy.. Thank you.. for everything…" I whisperd. A brief moment past and Jimmy wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Hey. You're welcome" He whisperd.

We let go of each other and I giggled while he laughed awkwardly as he blushed.

" Well then. I'll see you around?" I said. Jimmy grinned.

" Of course! Who knows I might even visit you in Hoenn!" Jimmy said. He had his Jimmy grin on. I looked at the time and it was 7:23am.

" Whoah look at the time I better go now!" said and ran of towards the harbor.

" Hey Marina!" shouted Jimmy from far behind before I reached the entrance of the harbor.

I turned around.

" Call me!" shouted Jimmy while waving his hands.

I started to laugh.

_Typical Jimmy._ I waved at him and went inside the harbor.

My own adventure begins now.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPCPC

After the last bit of blue hair disappeared behind the doors of the harbor Jimmy headed back to the pokemon center to retrieve his pokemon and make his way towards his next destination. Olivine city.

PCPCPCPCPCPCPCPPCPCPCPC

Near the entrance of cherry grove city a young girl had just started her pokemon journey. Wearing a red top with blue overalls and a giant white hat with a red bow the brown haired trainer and her chicorita walked towards the pokemon center when suddenly they were stopped by a red haired boy with a todotile demanding a pokemon battle…..

**A/N:- ****well that's it for chapter 3 . Hope you guys liked it. I hope I included enough Questshipping because I love that pair and I know a lot of you like them too. Don't worry just because they are now in different regions does'nt mean the questshipping won't continue ;) . By the way I bet you guys can guess the two characters at the end of the chapter ;) I'm going to include a bit of that shipping too. **

**Next chapter:- Continuation of May and Brendan's journey to Little root town and the secrets of the dawn stone! Stay tuned! Please review and give me suggestions of what characters you'd like to see and how you find the story going. That way I'll know that you want me to update the fic. Till next time take care!**


	5. May: Unexpected Encounters

**A/N :- Hello there readers! I'm glad you like my story so far ( atleast I hope you do ) and I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I was away on vacation :D This chapter will continue May and Brendans arc. Ok so four of you have messaged me saying they want Dawn in the story. Don't worry guys Dawn will be in the story. Just not yet because the story hasn't reached to the point where Dawn leaves Ash's company. Without further ado lets start.**

**Unexpected encounters.**

The forest greenery between petalburg city and oldale town is full of all kinds of wild pokemon exclusive to the hoenn region alone. It takes approximately 2 whole days to reach oldale town and from there it takes one day to reach Littleroot. Amongs all the sounds of the wild pokemon two individuals were travelling to the said destination.

**May's POV**

" Welcome to May's Expedition where our heroes travel to Litteroot town to uncover the mystery of the dawn stone"

I said while forming my figures like a square imitating a camera. Brendan and I have been given this task to take this thing called a dawn stone to professor birch who was back in little root town. Professor birch also happens to be Brendan's father. I pointed my imaginary camera at Brendan who was walking infront of me.

" Here is Brendan my travelling partner for this exquisite mission." I said.

Brendan looked at me with a funny look on his face.

" You ok?" He asked.

I let my hands down and stuck my tongue out at him.

" Of course I am. Just having a little fun" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

It has been at least three hours since we left Petalburg. I know this because we left when the sun was setting and now it was pretty much dark and it's a wonder we could still see where we were going.

Brendan being the elite traveller he is insisted that we continue to walk for at least another twenty minutes. Me being me kept complaining all the way. Something about the constant nagging reminded me of my journeys with Ash..

Ash.

There were moments where I wish I has never left the group. I could be travelling around the Sinnoh region and competing in contests there! Not to mention lots of new Pokémon to catch and train. But I guess my time with Ash was up as soon as I heard my arch rival and fellow coordinator Drew announced that he was going to Johto. My stubbornness won't allow me to go anywhere that he isn't. For I would only accept the ribbon cup if I had beaten him.. again.

" So . May I heard that you chose your starter pokemon from my dad?" Said Brendan snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Oh Yea. I did!" I said smiling.

" Which one was it. I bet you took a torchic because you look like someone who would" Said Brendan while grinning. He was teasing me.

" As a matter of fact I did chose a torchic and it is very powerful!" I said annoyed.

" Powerful? I'd be surprised to see it evolved in to a combusken! Coz coordinators are all about style isn't it?" Asked Brendan with a mischievous look on his face.

" Oh I'll show you" I said while taking out my starter pokeball to make him witness the shock of a life time. While taking my pokeball my eyes drifted towards the dawn stone Brendan was carrying.

" Hey Brendan can I ask you something?"I asked

" You just did " Said Brendan while smirking.

I chose to ignore this and kept going. " What is a dawn stone any way?"

Brendan looked like he was thinking deeply as he stared at the dawn stone.

" I'm not completely sure but I know its from the sinnoh region, and my dad gave me a task on catching a male Kirlia before heading towards littleroot." Said Brendan.

I tilted my head. " But why a male kirlia?"

Brendan shrugged. " Beats me, My dad said it had something to do with evolution or something I don't know."

" oohh the elite trainer doesn't know !" I fake gasped.

" Oh be quiet!" said an annoyed Brendan. " Lets keeping walking I want to reach oldale town before dawn.

Before dawn? Is he crazy? I'm about to collapse any minute. I mean come on! I know he is a traveller and he did almost defeat hoenn champion Steven! Still that does not make him the boss of this partnership!

" Breendaaan! Can't we stop for the night please? I'm tired!"

I said for the umpteenth time this evening. Everytime I said it Brendan kept insisting that we walk a few more miles just so that we would have less area to walk on in the morning. I don't see where he gets this logic from because if we walk all night does he really expect me to walk during the day without a proper rest?

Brendan turned around and sighed. " Fine I guess it is getting pretty dark. We'll continue in the morning"

_Yes!_

I grinned.

After we set up our sleeping bags Brendan and I were sitting opposite to each other near the camp fire Brendan lit with some rocks. The dawn stone was safely in Brendan's arms as he polished it with his white hat thingy. My eyes drifted towards the dawn stone which was shining as the light from the fire reflected on it. The dawn stone is from sinnoh region hmm.

"Sinnoh region eh?" If I'm not mistaken that's the region Ash is travelling in right now. I smiled sadly. I really miss travelling with Ash.

I decided to switch conversation and take this opportunity to know more about Brendan.

" So.. Being the son of a professor must have put you in to the trainer path early!" I started. Brendan looked up again.

" Well yea.. My dad gave me my first pokemon mudkip when I was five. I obviously couldn't go travelling then but me and my mudkip had a really close bond from the start." He said and I smiled.

" Well you and your torchic on the other hand.." He smirked.

I frowned. " Hey! Torchic was amazing !" I said "even though it didn't know how to use any attacks at first" I added that silently but Brendan heard because he laughed even louder.

" Yeah right! I bet it didn't even make it to a combusken! No wonder you chose the co-ordinator path!" He kept on laughing. Brendan's so annoying! My face burned up. He is like a mixture of Ash and my rival Drew which would equal to un bearable! I was about to response when suddenly there was a loud noise from the bushes. Brendan immediately shut his mouth and we both became alert.

" What was that?' I whisperd.

Brendan looked at me motioned me to quiet down. We became very still. Just when we thought it was gone there came a roar. I screamed and jumped over to Brendan's side of the camp fire and grabbed on to him.

" Hey! Get off me!" Said Brendan but I wouldn't budge. The roar grew louder and the bush in front of us started to shake. Brendan and I became very still as the bushed shook even more and then suddenly a huge dinosaur kind of shadow came into view. Both Brendan and I screamed. I saw Brendan franticly reaching for one of his pokeball. Without hesitation Brendan threw his Pokeball calling for his partner.

" Swampert use hydropump!" Yelled Brendan as the blue beast emerged from his pokeball and without further interruption Swampert fired a huge mouthful of water towards the huge shadow that was in front of us.

The dinosaur like shadow roared and fell on the ground. Before Brendan could command swampert to do anything more a girl's voice yelled. " Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

The bushed started to shake and there came a girl around our age with blue hair tied into pig tails. She was dripping wet. She looked down at the giant pokemon that was lying on the ground.

" Wani Wani!" She gasped.

**Brendan's POV**

It turned out that huge shadow belonged to Wani Wani a feraligator that belongs to this trainer named Marina. Unfortunatley Marina had been soaked wet because of swampert's powerful hydro pump and she is currently drying up near the camp fire.

" Sorry about that " I said as I scratched my head. The beanie that I wear on my head was still in my hands polishing the dawn stone. Marina smiled at me.

" Its fine. Don't worry. I was just a little lost and Wani Wani here" She pointed at her feraligator. " wanted to help me look for some people to help us show the way to petalburg city."

Everyone in hoenn knows how to get to petalburg city so that means that this girl isn't from Hoenn. Before I got to ask the question May beat me to it.

" Are you new here?" asked May. Marina smiled and nodded at May.

" Yes. I just got to Hoenn today."

" ohh what are you doing in Hoenn?' Asked may excitedly. Pfft I have a sinking feeling that this going to be a girl talk.

Marina smiled and said. " I am here to compete in Hoenn region contests!"

And I was right… Girl talk in 3 2 ..1

" Contests! You're a coordinator like me!" Said May while excitedly clapping her hands.

Marina blinked. " You're a coordinator too? That's great! Are you going to be competing in contests here?"

May shook her head. " I'm afraid I did my round of hoenn contests two years ago" May smiled and looked up at the sky. " I'm going to head for Johto in two days and compete in contests there"

Now it was Marina's turn to sqeal. " You're going to Johto? I'm from Johto!"

And the two girls kept sqealing and giggling about contests and coordinator stuff. I looked at the feraligator and smiled a sympathic smile. Poor guy he's traveling around with this girl. The topics May and Marina talked about ranged from the best cities to shop in Hoenn/Johto. The "cutest" gym leaders to flirt with in Hoenn/Johto and so on. This conversation they are having alone could make me fall asleep. And right when I was dozing off I heard Marina say.

" Pssst hey May is this guy your boyfriend" Asked Marina.

" HUUUH! No way!" May said really loud. I laughed. As if.

" Say.. May would you like to have a friendly battle with me tomorrow morning before we head our separate ways" Ok this just got my attention.

" A battle? Sure! I haven't had a battle in a long time! This would be a great practice before I head to Johto!" Said May.

" Wait wait wait!" I said. " I didn't know coordinators could battle!" I shouted which resulted the two girls laughing.

" Brendan Brendan breandan. You have no idea what a coordinator can do" Said May.

" Yeah we don't just show off cute moves, we are hardcore battlers too!" winked Marina.

" Ok.. but May you do realize we need to get to oldale town first thing tomorrow morning right?" I said.

" awh come on Brendan just one battle wouldn't hurt!" Said May.

" Yeah come one Brendan stop being such a spoiled sport" said Marina.

I thought for a while. Hmm Seeing two amateurs battle would be quite entertaining. And I'd like to see Mays torchic in action. I smirked.

" Fine. You win. Just one short friendly battle and its straight to oldale town!" I said while eyeing both May and Marina.

The two coordinators grinned.

" Yes! Thank you Brendan!" said May.

No problem.. no problem..

**Mays POV**

I'm phsyced! I am standing infront of blue haired coordinator and soon to be rival for a practice contest battle. I haven't had a contest battle in so long! The last battle I had was with Ash in terracotta town. That battle was the highlight of memories we had together and also a painful closure. Just remembering that battle alone fills me with confidence. I looked at Marina, she looked as if she had her own fair share of memories and experience. Brendan was standing in between us. He's the referee. Another reason why I am so phyced about this battle is that I got to show Brendan that my " torchic" wasn't a torchic. Brendan gave us a heads up and said.

" This practice battle between Marina and May shall now begin!" Said Brendan.

**Brendan's Pov**

I have never been referee before and nor have I ever seen a contest battle. Guess there is a first time for everything. I looked over and saw May take out her pokeball. I guess she's going to make the first move.

May threw her pokeball into the air. Oh this should be good. Come out little torchic.

" I choose you _BLAZIKEN!"_

Wait.. what? Blaziken! If I remember correctly Blaziken is the final evolution of torchic!. She raised her torchic to a blaziken? Oh wow. And here I'm standing thinking that she couldn't have even raised it into a combusken! I shouldn't have underestimated her.

" BLAZIKEN!" roared the tall fire pokemon as it bursted out of his pokeball. May looked at me.

" How'd you like that Brendan" She smirked.

" Nice!" I gave her a thumbs up.

She looked at me confused as if she didn't know I had what it takes to give her a compliment. When she finally smiled back Marina threw out her pokeball in the air air out came the crocodile pokemon that scared us to death the night before.

"FERALIGATOR!" Came out the ferocious alligator pokemon. This is bad. May may have raised her starter to blazkinen but she's at a serious disadvantage here. Feraligator is a water pokemon and Blazken is a fire pokemon.

" All right lets get this show started!" said Marina.

Oh boy. I hope there's pokemon center nearby .

**May's POV**

Without hesitation feraligator came charging in straight at Blaziken.

" Wani wani use hydro pump!" Shouted Marina.

" FERALIGATORR!" roared the huge pokemon

Man! Marina's not taking lightly on her first move!.

"Blaziken quick dodge it! " I shouted. But Wani wani was too fast. The water from the hydropump slaped straight at blaziken,

" BLAAZIKEN!" cried my fire pokemon in pain.

" Blaziken no!" I cried. If this was an actual pokemon contest I would have lost some serous points. Getting back to the game I orderd Blazken to do a sky upper cut.

" blaziken!" Shouted the fire pokemon as he jumped up towards the sky and headed straight for wani wani.

" Not so fast" said Marina.

" wani wani use water gun up in the air and go for a spin!"

" Feraligator!"

The huge pokemon shot water form his mouth and started spinning. From the corner of my eyes I could see that even Brendan was mesmerized by that beautiful move. I would have been kicked right out of the compettion if this was an actual contest battle. The water shot to the air caused blaziken to miss his attack and fall flat on the ground.

" Come one May you gotta focus!" Shouted Brendan. I looked at Brendan briefly before looking at my fallen pokemon.

" Oh Blaziken" I said softly as He tried to stand up. What is wrong with me today? I know I can do better than this! I always had.. when Ash was around. His motivation kept me motivated and now that he's no longer around to support me I feel as if I can't continue being a coordinator.

Its just so hard. I had this sudden thought to forfeit the match. Maybe I should give up right now and go back to petalburg. Before I could say anything my hands started take something out of my brown waistpack. I looked at my hands and realized that I just took out my half of the terracotta contest ribbon I shared with Ash. My eyes began to feel misty and I smiled at the ribbon. Knowing that Ash has the other half made me feel stronger.

" uhh May are you going to do something?" asked Brendan.

With new confidence I said " Yup! Blaziken head straight at feraligator!"

From the corners of my eyes I can see that Brendan was gapping. I know I know it's a risky move but trust me on this one. I thought.

" Oh come one May! You should know better than to charge at wani wani especially at your disadvantage!" Said Marina. " wani wani use hydro pump at blaziken!"

"feraligator!" shouted the crocodile pokemon as gallons of water came out of it's mouth. I smirked.

" Blaziken jump over the water!" Marina gasped.

Blaziken smoothly jumped over the water before it hit him. once he jumped over He was standing right infront of feraligator.

" Blaziken now grap onto feraligator and do a Sky uppercut!" I shouted.

Blaziken did what I said and grapped onto the blue pokemon and jumped up into the sky. While decending down Blaziken made sure that the blue pokemon's head smashed right onto the ground below causing the Pokemon to black out.

" Wani wani no!" cried Marina. She ran over to her Pokemon's side .

" You were amazing dear!" She took out her pokemon and returned the huge pokemon inside the small ball!".

I looked over at Brendan and cleared my throat. Brendan snapped out of his shock.

" uhh umm the match goes to Blaziken the winner is May!" Said Brendan.

I jumped for joy. " Yay we did it!" I said as I hugged my blaziken" " you were awesome Blaziken thank you!" I said as I returned him to his pokeball. Both Brendan and Marina came towards me.

" Wow May you were incredible! Now I see why you made it to the top four of the Kanto region!" Said Marina.

" Thank you Marina its really means a lot. You were great too!" I smiled.

Brendan came over to my side. " Wow May! You thought well when you didn't use any fire type moves and used only fighting. that shows that you really know your stuff!"

" Gee thanks Brendan ! means a lot coming from you!" I smiled. I looked up at the sky. _And thank you Ash. _I smiled secretly.

**Brendan's POV**

" Well Marina it was great meeting you" I said as we were at the cross roads of petalburg and oldale town.

" It was great meeting you two too!" Said Marina. Marina looked over at May.

" When you get to Johto the first I rekon your ship will be docking in new bark town right?"

May nodded.

Marina smiled. " Good you can take a route straight from new bark to cherrygrove where you will have your first johto contest"

" Thanks Marina I really appreaciate it!" said May as she put out her hand for a handshake. Marina took her hand.

The blue haired Johto girl looked over at me and said. " You!" She smiled mischeviosuly. " Look out for your girlfriend!' Before I could say anything Marina turned around and left for her destination.

May seemed to be oblivious on what Marina had just said as she was busy shouting. " Good bye Marina! Good luck in slateport and hope to see you soon!" As she waved at her newfound rival May and I had a journey of our own to deliver the dawn stone.

( Third person)

After stopping at oldale town and getting some supplies. Our heroes began walking down the route that lead from oldale town to littleroot town.

As usual the young coordinator was complaining about her tired she was and the young champion kept on insisting that they walk to cover more area.

" Ok that's it I'm tired!" Said May as she sat down on the grass.

Brendan looked at her with an impatient look. As he was going to say something roar interrupted him from the sky. A huge blue shape with red wings began to fly straight at the young travellers. Brendan's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

" What the-?" Brendan looked up at the sky and to his horror he realized that a huge dragon pokemon by the name of Salamence was charging right at them. Before May could look behind her Brendan took her by the arm and began to run as fast as he could.

" What's chasing us?" asked May nervously. The two were running to find a place to hide.

" A salamence!" Said Brendan. Unfortunately the two had to stop running as they reached a dead end. A hill was blocking there way.

" Oh shoot!" cursed Brendan. He looked behind and to his fright the Salamence charged straight at May.

" No!" shouted Brendan as he stepped infront of the Salamence and May.

Then came a loud slicing sound. The Salamence had cut Brendan's forehead.

" AHhh!" Brendan screamed as he fell on the floor and leaned against the hill. Blood was oozing out of his wound.

" Brendan!" cried May. She ran towards her companion, crouched down next to him took out her red bandana and began to press on the wound.

" Oh no! oh no!" cried Brendan as he pointed behind May.

The Salamence headed full speed ahead towards the two trainers.

End

**A/n MUHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!. Lucky for you guys next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. After the next chapter I will continue on with other characters. :D till then take care. Oh and review! So I'll know that people are actually reading this story! Oh and Pokemon special manga fans may know that the last scene s a reference to what happened to Ruby and sapphire when they were kids **


End file.
